


Babe

by more_like_reyna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Punk, Quidditch, Quidditch Beaters, Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon, Suggestive Themes, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, blackinnon, quidditch commentator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more_like_reyna/pseuds/more_like_reyna
Summary: Babe washisthing to call Marlene McKinnon. So to hear it coming from Macmillan’s lips had been… he had to admit, a little painful. Or a lot.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon & Original Character(s), Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Babe

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing: Blackinnon (Sirius Black x Marlene McKinnon)**  
>    
> **Warnings: underage drinking and smoking; swearing; very slight suggestive content.**
> 
> **Words: 1k (exactly)**
> 
> **Song: Babe by Sugarland and Taylor Swift  
> **  
> 

The victory party was in full swing. The Gryffindor banner was displayed everywhere, drinks from Hogsmeade and food nicked from the kitchen were abundant. Music played from a record somewhere.

Personally, Sirius was having a great time. They had won a great, and particularly hard match against Ravenclaw. James had caught the snitch and the whole team had played incredibly well.

He glanced at James trying to hit on Lily, who was probably paying more attention to her book than him, and gave a small smile. Poor James. 

Peter and Remus were having a conversation with a couple of 7th years. Usually he would join them, but today… today he felt like talking to a certain sarcastic Gryffindor beater.

Sirius spotted her in a corner of the room, flipping through the song records, a bottle of Firewhisky in her hand.

"McKinnon!" He called out. Marlene turned around, eyebrows raised.

"What is it, Black?" She asked exasperatedly.

Sirius grinned. "Nothing. Just wanted to tell you that was some fantastic playing back there. When you almost knocked out Hale, that was rad."

Marlene said, eyes twinkling, "Yeah I figured you liked that when you screamed into the mic like a maniac that it was one of the best plays you'd seen in a while."

Sirius laughed loudly, which caused some of the kids to give him weird looks. But again, he was Sirius Black. It wasn't like they were going to say something against him.

But Marlene on the other hand…

He shrugged. "Well, what can I say McKinnon? I'm _very_ passionate," he said with a slight smirk.

Marlene sighed. "Really, Black? Just when I thought we could have a conversation without you being an arse?"

Sirius lifted his hands in defense. "Hey I just said I'm very passionate. I'm not the one who took everything out of context."

Marlene rolled her eyes before lightly punching his chest. "I hate you so so much."

He bowed slightly and said, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing, "Duly reciprocated, madame,"

Marlene shook her head, a tiny smile on her lips, before taking a swig of the Firewhisky. She wordlessly passed it to Sirius when he extended a hand, and he took a long gulp. The bitter drink burned his throat but it felt good.

He would usually smoke but the third years were still around and he really didn't want to smoke around them. 

For him, the thought of smoking always brought forth memories of Marlene. Of course he'd known her since first year, but he never felt like talking to her till that time in the fourth year when they'd both run into each other while smoking. 

And then, they'd become… something. Not friends but something similar with lots of ruthless conversations, witty notes passed in class, teasing smirks when they passed each other in the corridors, and shared cigarettes and drinks.

And Sirius wouldn't lie to himself: Marlene was terribly good looking, what with her dark eyes and pretty hair and that ever present red lipstick but he wasn't the type to date. Neither was Marlene. They both preferred to hookup and end it, though he had noticed that Marlene hadn't been sleeping around lately.

Sirius was pulled out of these thoughts when Adam Macmillan walked by. Sirius gave him a non committal nod. Macmillan was a nice guy but definitely not someone he would hang out with willingly.

He looked as Adam stopped next to them and refrained from rolling his eyes. Macmillan always had a remark to make about his commentary of the match but he really wasn't in the mood for it today.

Instead, Sirius watched as Macmillan put his hand on Marlene's shoulder and pressed a kiss against her lips. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears as he saw them kiss. Marlene… and Macmillan?

Macmillan said, his voice low, "Hey babe, want to dance?"

Marlene shook her head. "No, my feet are kinda sore and I'm kind of tired".

Sirius, even in his stunned state, could figure out that was a big lie. Marlene was wearing her stilettos - something she would never do if she was tired. 

Macmillan shrugged. "Alright, I'll be over there with the boys." He pressed another kiss to her lips before walking away.

A few seconds of awkward silence followed as Sirius tried to wrap his head around everything. He suddenly blurted out, "Babe?"

Babe was _his_ thing. It was a word he had often called her, in the middle of teasing arguments, or after fierce fights or drunk, affectionate interactions when it had taken his all not to kiss her. And to hear it coming from Macmillan's lips had been… he had to admit, a little painful. Or a lot.

Marlene looked at him coolly, a scowl on her lips. "Yeah?"

"Of all the people, of all the people in the world you could date, you chose Macmillan??"

Marlene said, "Yeah, what's the big deal?"

Sirius couldn't believe his ears. This was Marlene McKinnon. The girl who stole Muggle cassette tapes, wore black nail polish, couldn't bother to even comb her hair and practically inhaled cigarettes. And she chose Pompous, Slicked Back Hair, Goody-Two-Shoes Macmillan??

Sirius spluttered slightly, "Marlene, I'm asking you this in the most respectful way, but have you gone fucking crazy?"

Marlene whispered, her eyes glinting with anger, "I'm sorry if you don't like Adam but he's _my_ boyfriend, not yours. So if you don't have anything else to say, kindly fuck off."

"But Marls!" He protested, grabbing her arm.

She shook it off with a glare. "You had a chance, Sirius. And you lost it because you were too fucking blind."

She walked off in a huff towards the other side of the room, muttering expletives while Sirius was left behind, mind going completely blank as he tried to comprehend her last statement.

Finally, he murmured, so low no one could hear him, "But I don't want anyone else calling you babe".

**Author's Note:**

> **I'm sorry if that was a fucking mess I wrote it quite hurriedly.**
> 
> **Shoutout to @naerysthelonesome on Tumblr for betaing this so quickly: ily babe💙.**
> 
> **Please do leave kudos and maybe comment.**


End file.
